


Short?

by QueenOfAshes



Series: Red Velvet [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Highschool AU, JJbekweek, M/M, Plot What Plot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 13:57:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11875968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfAshes/pseuds/QueenOfAshes
Summary: Otabek Altin was never proud of his height. Even less when his lover was joking about it in public. He decides to give JJ a lesson.





	Short?

The casual parties from high school were not exactly his thing. He prefered another kind of parties where he could be the one setting the music for everybody. Yes, he still was a student, but Otabek dreamed to be a famous DJ someday. For now, he was doomed to high school quality parties on some student’s home when his parents were away, a bunch of non-legal alcohol and hearing unpleasant things about himself said by the most annoying person in the whole world. Also, from his lover. The thing would not be so bad if those two people were exactly the same person.

“Otabek? Well, he is, like, super short! He is so short once I had to help him reach the locker of the ice rink because it was too tall for him! And it was just like a yard and a little more up from the floor, but his hands didn’t get there! Can you believe it?”

Laughter of the girls who were hanging out with Jean-Jacques Leroy filled the air of that corner of the party, their voices sounded very close to the person owner of that height he wasn’t proud of.

He tightened the grip on his glass of cocktail made out of fruit and some type of alcohol he didn’t recognize. Whatever. He still listened while the chattering behind them continued. He drank a sip but then the next joke about his height was there.

“Girls, girls, calm down. You know, we have to appreciate the little things. Always give a short person like him, a hug”

And that was when Otabek lost it. He had patience, yes, a lot of it. But this was really out of his league. He could stand one or two jokes about it, but then this man was just being more than his usual annoying self, and the two sentences were the last he was gonna hear from his mouth now. He had to do something for him to stop mocking him. He put his drink on the table with a loud thud sound, sat up and walked directly to Jean-Jacques Leroy, grabbing the collar of his shirt on a violent manner, earning some murmur of the crowd and some yelping of the girls, turning around just to say to the girls that were with him.

“Excuse me”.

He said on a dead serious tone, dragging JJ out of the party to the hall, pushing him to the wall with strength. JJ was taller than him, but anyways he tried to impose himself over the canadian, putting both his hands on JJ’s sides, and looking up to face him, staring at his eyes.

“Do you think this is funny?”

“Ow! There is no need to be so violent, it was just a joke!”

“More than one.”

“Yes, but they were not intended to make you feel bad”

Silence and a deadly glare from Otabek made JJ consider what he had just told.

“Oh, come on! You can’t be mad about a couple of innocent jokes, they were just to get the girls laugh, nothing more. ”

Otabek was not amused. At all. He thought for a moment and grabbed JJ by the collar of his shirt again, making him walk behind him. Or if we are being more precise, he was dragging him, looking for something as his head changed sides. Until he found it. There was a door, a little bit far of the salon where the party was being helded.

“Ok, you need to learn a lesson”

Otabek threw him inside and closed the door behind him, deadly glare directed right into JJ’s eyes in the dim light of that small space. There was a bed, but he wasn’t going to use it.

“Haha, what? Are you going to hit me? Violence is bad, Bek...”

“Don’t you ‘Beka’ me!”

The kazakh shoved JJ to the wall and eagerly kissed him, not giving him space to talk, he wanted to shut that mouth, he didn’t wanted to hear anything unless he was screaming his name. He knew what he had to do to achieve so. He didn’t gave him a chance to recover when their lips parted, and Otabek got rid of JJ’s T-shirt as fast as he could, throwing it to the floor.

“O...Otabek?”

He didn’t let him talk, he kissed him again open mouthed, while his hands now unzipped JJ’s pants, pulling them down along with his underwear and soon he could hear his first prize of the night.

“Hmm”

That was a little humming from JJ’s part when Otabek rubbed his bare cock, quickly becoming hard for him.

“Hmm B-beka…”

Otabek closed his hand on JJ’s member and squeezed tight, pumping him up and down and playing with his tip

“You haven’t earn the right to call me like that again. Say my name, Jean”

Otabek looked for JJ’s mouth and gently pushed their lips together. His soft actions didn’t match his words. He went to the side to kiss JJ’s neck and bite him hard under his lover’s earlobe, whispering against it “Say it, Jean”

“Oh...Otabek! Hmm”

JJ didn’t resist, not even a little, and was slowly panting againsts Otabek’s kisses and ministrations in his lower abdomen. Otabek stopped. Jean-Jacques looked down to see why, and it was because the kazakh was taking off his lower clothes, showing how hard he already was in all his length to JJ’s eyes.

“B-Be...Otabek! You won’t do that here, won’t you? We are in...This is not our room! There is people outside, You know how noisy I am, and I won’t be quiet if you put your big co-”

“I want you to be noisy, so everyone can hear outside, Jean” He answered, JJ saw when Otabek took something out of his pocket, a small square package, ripping it open with hits teeth and fitting the condom in his large erection, never losing eye contact with his lover “This is to remind you I’m not short, okay?” Otabek took two of his fingers and made JJ lick them, nodding with his head without complain. He sucked them gently and the kazakh pulled his fingers onto JJ’s entrance, finding it eager for them to go in.

“This is not working as a punishment, you know?”

“That’s because you can’t hurt me, you love me! I love you too! That’s why we are lov- AH! Otabek! ”

JJ said a little too high when Otabek moved his fingers inside. They were really close to the door, so any person who passed by could hear them, muffled only for the music in the party. Otabek removed his fingers and took JJ by his ass, giving him a spank just before lift him against the wall, JJ wrapped his legs around him as Otabek matched his tip with JJ’s entrance, slowly until everything of him was inside. He waited a moment, kissing JJ to distract him of the initial pain, and soon after he started to move. His hips went up and down, getting help from the gravity and then he hit JJ’s sweet spot, which he hit over and over, earning delicious sounds from his lover, each time higher.

“Hmm Ah, Otabek! Ah AH! OTABEK! Hmmm B..Bek...”

He shut his mouth with a kiss before JJ could pronounce his diminutive again. He still hadn’t earn it. The pressure was going up and up in his lower abdomen and he gave a growl when he heard JJ’s indecent moans, his voice mixed with them, almost screaming

“I am coming! OTABEK! Ah Ahhhmm”

His noises faltered as the kazakh felt his abdomen warmer. He kept thrusting inside JJ until he could feel his own release into the condom he had put on before, and panted for seconds before taking JJ’s mouth avidly with his.  
He helped him get cleaned and dressed and let him use the bed of that room to rest a bit. It was going to be weird for him returning to the party if he almost couldn't walk straight, so he waited. He smiled, his job was done and he was proud of it.

“B...Beka?” JJ asked from the bed, where Otabek climbed to make him company “Can I call you Beka again?”

“Just with one condition, tell me, am I short?”

“Otabek Altin has nothing short, I think I’ve learnt my lesson”

“Good. You can call me like that again”

“Beka!” JJ beamed and this time it was his turn to kiss his lover.

**Author's Note:**

> For JJBekWeek, day 3: Highschool AU
> 
> Inspired by [this](https://www.facebook.com/832900346874941/photos/a.840535236111452.1073741829.832900346874941/850498195115156/?type=3&theater) fanart of C'est la vie on facebook


End file.
